


The Best

by Seiya234



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this tumblr prompt: Sam and Sybil Vimes take a vacation in a quaint desert town known for its unusual five-headed dragons and carnivorous librarians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

Sybil was discomfited at first. After all, her patients usually did not talk.

Not to mention they were usually quadrupedal and smaller. And didn’t wear clothes. Or held elected positions, especially that of mayor.

It only lasted a second though. She and Sam had been brought across time and space (in a manner that she didn’t even think the chaps at UU would be able to make heads or tails of) so that she could help Mr. McDaniels with some health issues.

"There is no one in the multiverse who knows more about the health of dragons than you, Lady Sybil," a….person of some kind who was referred to as simply a "city council member" said when they arrived.

So while Sam was putting the terror of Sam Vimes into the Sheriff’s Secret Police, Sybil reached into her bag and addressed Mayor McDaniels. “Alright Mr. McDaniels, how long have three of your throats been hurting?”


End file.
